dollsfandomcom-20200223-history
La Dee Da - Dee
La Dee Da - Dee is the main Character and leader of the "La Dee Da" Label. The label of their unique, chic style of clothing and merchandise! Dee is a new yorker obsessed with fashion! She often finds herself in a creative slump, but she loves to study everything around her for the least bit of inspiration. She's sweet, kind, and just adores her best friends, and fellow fashionable pooch, Le Bun! Right now Dee has 3 Dolls released, with 2 more possibly on the way soon. She has recently turned 16 and her birthstone is the ruby, meaning she was born in July. Dee.png|Dee 188px-Bollywood_Art.png|Dee as Bollywood Bright 223px-Buttons_Dee.png|Dee as Dots of Style 308px-Anchor.png|Dee as Marine Queen 280px-Dee_possibly_attire.png|Dee as Movie-Night Fright Dee_CityGirl01_lg.jpg|City Girl Dee Doll Dee_Dots01_lg.jpg|Dee as Dots of Style Doll Dee_Bollywood01_lg.jpg|Dee as Bollywood Bright Doll Appearance (Please keep in mind that each doll has differences from official/drawn artwork. For more info see the next segment) Dee is a slightly tanned-fair skin girl with eyes that are normally depicted to be green-teal. She wears light red blush on her cheeks and bright cherry-red lipstick. Her eye makeup is green-blue, with the left eyes made to resemble the hat on the statue of liberty, while she has very light glitter eye makeup under both eyes. On her left ear she has a blue earring with a pair of scissors charm and a heart, while the right ear is a yellow sewing machine. Dee is brunette with hair that reaches her waist with many red, crimson, and shiny red highlights and straight cut bangs. She usually wears a giant, glittery rose in her hair. Though she tends to adjust it's placement some times. Dee's usual attire reflects on her previous home, New York. Including her light blue themed dress with red bow (which can be placed almost anywhere) on the hip and transferable a-line to bubble skirt with buildings and other city markings along the bottom, the top part is white colored. The hemming being a thin red nylon material. She also wears a short blue glitter jacket over her shoulders, her lucky pincushion on her right arm/wrist, red fishnet leggings (that can cover to socks or leg warmers), and blue high-heels with a big sparkly pink heart at the toe. She normally carries things in her small yellow taxi purse. Dots of Style, Dee's Sweet Party self consists of her dying her hair blond and making it very curly. She has multiple, thick streaks of blue, purple, and pink and a small part of hair worn with a pink bow. Her eye makeup is light blue and green with sparkly purple spots around her left eye. Her lips are fuchsia pink. Dee wears a teal dress with a ruffled upper-half that is rainbow colored with a green sash-piece below her chest. The skirt has many colorful spots of shapes and sizes all over it. She also has on hot pink leggings/pants with beads along the back, and white flats with small dots all over them. Her purse is circle-shaped with small bows. Around her neck is a two-layered necklace. Noticeably her eyes appear bluer here. 'Bollywood Bright, '''Dee's runway vacay self consists of dying her hair hot-fuchsia pink and lengthening it somewhat with a wavy flair. She rids of her bangs completely. Her lips are peachy-pink and she gains golden eyeshadow and makeup. On her forehead she also has a golden jewel-like tattoo on her forehead. On the top of her head, she has a golden ornament with small blue gems along the end of each strip of gold. Dee wears a blue top with multiple loose gold necklaces around her neck and upper half of her body. Her skirt is very long and appears to be mostly translucent. At her waist is a golden strap with big fuchsia teardrop gem attached to the center. The skirt seems to have glittery circles embedded along it, as well as a long train, showing her legs mostly in the front. Her shoes are hot pink heels. (Anything after this point is rumored to be a real doll eventually, see gallery for official photo, name to change to official when given one) Anchor's Away Dee's hair coloring remains the same, though more reddened and pulled back with a pink and white themed bandanna. She wears light colored makeup with a white sun "spike" shape around her right eye. Her lipstick is light pink and she has a pink anchor with heart pieces on each ear. Dee's attire is simple, consisting of a yellow bikini underneath a white "half"-styled tank top with single pink diagonal stripe and an oddly shaped skirt part that resembles a sparkly blue cloth. Her shoes are slip on pink and white flats. She carries a white and pink life-raft purse and a pink pair of heart shaped sunglasses. 2nd future Doll This Dee wears her long hair short and up in a curled beehive. It's dyed candy-floss pink with thin, white stripes on both sides and small diamond hair gems. A tuft of bang curls towards the left and her eyes seem green colored. Her lip makeup is bright red-pink, and she has black makeup below her right eye and possibly pink eyeshadow. Around her neck is a gray necklace with multiple-tiers. Dee's dress is white colored with a corset-like top and a thin black segment around her hips with a black rose on the left side. The dress is reminiscent of a bridal dress with the bottom of the skirt fading to pink around the ruffles and inside of the skirt. She has loose, black fingerless gloves, black stylized pantyhose, and white shoes with black designs and buttons. Merchandise Each doll comes with a Craft. City Girl Dee The stickers do not come in a sheet with this Dee. Instead they are 3 small, very detailed images of herself, Le Bun, and Cyanne in her Candy form. Her stand is Teal colored with the top part being clear. She comes with a paper-thin portfolio and 3 stickers. Differences between Doll and official artwork: *The dolls hair length is considerably longer then the arts. *The dolls hair isn't as glittery, instead using shiny strands of red string. The red coloring is different also different, mostly appearing all on the underside instead of all over the top. *The bow on her dress is somewhat different *The lace/nylon trim is very pale pink while in official art it's bright red. *The dolls ornaments at the toe aren't sparkly pink "gem-like", like in official art. Some of the doll art shoes her entire shoe as blue! *The doll lacks Dee's Taxi Cab purse *The dolls earring colors are reversed. The sewing machine in art is yellow-gold, while on the doll it's blue like the scissors and heart should be. *The art-works eye makeup isn't lined in black like on the doll. Dots of Style Stickers: Differences between artwork and doll: *Her hair is longer and more colorful and bright in comparison to the artwork. *The bows center is all green on the doll, while its the same shade as the bow with colored beads in the art *The top of her dress is different in style, lackings its rainbow theme. *Also note the dots all over the dress do not resemble the official arts *The leggings/pants lack their bead-pieces *The doll wears purple and green flats, totally different from official art *The purse has the same dot pattern as the art, but with different colors. Bollywood Bright Stickers include: Differences between doll and artwork *The hair is shown to be almost twice as long as the arts, and a different shade of pink *Her lips are fuschia pink, while the arts are peach colored *The eyemakeup is much more apparent on the doll, along with the tattoo on her forehead. *The hair ornament looks fake in comparison to the artwork *The shirts design is slightly different, and the beading/necklace is much different. *the glittery spots on the dress are more apparent on the skirt. Quotes ''"Rowdy Shouty Chic" "So here's the stitch..." "Dee-licious" "Guess you could say I see the world in style!" Trivia *Many of Dee's attributes connect. Such as her love of the color red connecting to her birthstone, a Ruby. Which is the official Gem of July, when the dolls and website had been released. *So far, Dee has the most dolls released. Even if the 2 implied designs were to come out, she'd have a single lead over the other girls unless their normal appearances are released as dolls also. *In her activities booklet, Dee reveals that her grandmother was the one who taught her how to sew. And she used her grandmothers pincushion and turned it into her bracelet. *Oddly, most of the doll art shows her with silver/white string but on the doll it's really red. But the doll art has a few other minor coloring mistakes also, like as mentioned above, her shoes. *Bollywood Dee has some differences if one compares the doll/artwork with the mini-art sticker that comes with New York Dee. such as her leg and chest have designs, jewelry being different, her head ornament different, and odd sleeves on each shoulder.